Luigi
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, vease Luigi (SSB), Luigi (SSBM), Luigi (SSBB), y Luigi (SSB4). Luigi (''ルイージ Ruīji'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a los juegos de la serie ''Mario''. Es el hermano pequeño de Mario; a diferencia de este, Luigi tiene una "L" en su gorra, y es más alto, a pesar de ser el hermano menor. Su primera aparición tuvo lugar en el juego titulado [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] en el año de 1983. Perfil thumb|left|Sprite de Luigi en ''[[Super Mario Bros.]]En el momento de la creación de Mario, se estaba buscando que tuviese un compañero leal, que estuviera siempre decidido a ayudar a Mario, más por el momento, en aquel entonces, se creo a Luigi; un personaje que más que ayudar a Mario, competía contra él, por puntos. Por aquellos días, lo único que lo distinguía de Mario era su traje color blanco y un overol verde, incluso su cabello era verde, pero en todo lo demás, como su altura y su complexión era idéntico a Mario. No fue sino hasta en 1988 en el juego de la consola NES llamado Super Mario Bros. 2, que el diseño de Luigi empezó a diferenciarse del de Mario, siendo un poco más alto y delgado. Esta vez, su ropa era un traje verde con overol azul, similar al de Mario. En Super Mario Bros. 3, su diseño se volvió de nuevo, muy similar al de Mario, siendo sólo distinguibles por el color de su traje. [[Archivo:Luigi NSMBWii.png|thumb|left|Art Oficial de Luigi en New Super Mario Bros. Wii.]] Fue hasta la generación de las consolas con gráficos tridimensionales, cuando Luigi tomó el diseño que lo caracteriza hoy día, siendo más alto y más delgado como cualidades físicas, y siendo un poco cobarde como detalle emocional. Ha estado presente en casi todas las aventuras de Mario, siendo en casi todas las ocasiones el personaje que se le asigna al jugador número 2, aunque algunas de sus apariciones implican que el jugador uno pueda escogerlo o que ni siquiera se le pueda usar. Sus papeles más importantes han sido en Luigi's Mansion y en su secuela Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, siendo él quien debe rescatar a Mario. Entre sus cualidades físicas están el hecho de que puede correr mucho más rápido que Mario, así como también dar saltos muy altos, cualidades que lo han hecho único en los juegos de Nintendo; en otras ocasiones, Luigi es sólo un personaje secundario, que en ocasiones brinda pistas o acompaña a Mario a diversos lugares. La imagen de Luigi se describe como la del "eterno segundón" o "el personaje tras la sombra de Mario", imagen que los últimos videojuegos se han enfocado en eliminar. Luigi, por su parte, parece ser bastante tímido y a la vez bastante noble; aun con sus excesos de cobardía, ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente valiente como para buscar a un ser querido (Mario) en una mansión repleta de espectros (esto último, en dos ocasiones). Luigi es también un personaje listo, ya que en algunos juegos suele verse que es Luigi quien logra resolver los puzzles, o al menos quien tiene la idea de qué hacer; por ejemplo, en New Super Mario Bros. Wii, la guía Luigi es una opción que permite al jugador cruzar un nivel en el que éste tiene dificultades; la opción se activa cuando el jugador fracasa en varias ocasiones (8), y al ser activada, el nivel se reinicia con Luigi, a quien el jugador no controla, quien demuestra cómo pasar por el nivel e incluso derrotar a algún jefe; cuando un nivel se cruza con la ayuda de la guía Luigi, es posible avanzar de fase, pero el nivel se queda marcado como "no cruzado". En Super Smash Bros. right|90px Luigi aparece como uno de los 4 personajes secretos y se le desbloquea completando el primer bonus con los 8 personajes iniciales (no importa si se realiza en el modo de práctica o en el modo de un jugador). En este juego, debido a sus movimientos, se le considera un clon de Mario. Luigi está ubicado en la posición 11 en la Tier list, ya que es muy vulnerable en el aire, debido a ser un personaje flotante, tener una recuperación algo predecible y pobre y poseer un proyectil fácil de esquivar. Perfil de Luigi (en inglés) :Luigi :Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi is, in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in Mario Kart 64 he performed to the best of his ability. For one who seems to always seems to be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance. :Works: ::*Mario Bros. (NES) ::*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (NES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Luigi vuelve a aparecer como personaje desbloqueable en este juego. Para desbloquearlo, se debe cruzar la línea de meta del Nivel 1 del Modo Aventura justo cuando el reloj marque en el segundero un número que termine en 2, en este caso tiene algunas características que lo hacen diferenciar de Mario, por lo que pasa a ser un "semi-clon". Entre esas características están que es un poco más veloz y sus ataques acumulan más daño que los de Mario, tiene una mayor capacidad de salto y un mejor tiempo de defensa. Entre los defectos entran que sus ataques lo entorpecen un poco (lo dejan vulnerable unos instantes). Descripción del trofeo Español :Luigi :Aunque el hermano pequeño de Mario siempre ha desempeñado un papel secundario, por fin ha conseguido la atención que merece con su propio juego: Luigi's Mansion. Las cosas parecen mejorar para este eterno segundón pues con Waluigi ya cuenta con su propio rival. Puede que se esté acercando el día en que le conozcan como "la terrible y flacucha máquina de luchar color verde lechuga". :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade) Inglés :Luigi :Although Mario's younger brother has always played second fiddle, Luigi finally garnered the spotlight with his very own game, Luigi's Mansion. Things are looking up for the eternal understudy; he's even picked up his own rival in Waluigi. The day he's referred to as the "lean, mean, green machine" may not be too far off. :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade 1983) En Super Smash Bros Brawl right|200px Luigi es igualmente un personaje secreto que se puede desbloquear de 3 maneras: la primera es jugando 22 combates en Modo Brawl, la segunda es completando el Modo Clásico sin perder ninguna vida, y la tercera es incluyéndolo en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Debido a la cantidad de características que comparte con Mario se le sigue categorizando como un personaje semi-clon. Descripción del trofeo Español :Luigi :El hermano pequeño de Mario. De carácter tímido y tranquilo, ha vivido siempre a la sombra de su hermano gemelo, pero en realidad no le falta talento. Su capacidad de salto supera a la de Mario y es tan polifacético que puede sobreponerse a cualquier peligro. Es algo gallina y tiene pánico a los fantasmas, pero en Luigi's Mansion consiguió liberar una casa encantada. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GCN: Luigi's Mansion'' Inglés :Luigi :Mario's younger twin brother. He's shy and quiet and overshadowed by his sibling, but he's actually quite talented. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's, and his all-around skills let him overcome any problem. He's a bit cowardly and really afraid of ghosts. Even so, in Luigi's Mansion, he was charged with cleaning up a whole house full of spirits. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''NGC: Luigi's Mansion.'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Luigi fue confirmado como personaje jugable el 7 de Agosto del 2013 por Satoru Iwata durante un Nintendo Direct. Tal parece que la apariencia de Luigi ha optado por dos fuentes diferentes: la versión de Nintendo 3DS se asemeja a la apariencia de Luigi en Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros., mientras que el diseño en la versión de Wii U parece mostrar cierto parecido con los juegos de la serie New Super Mario Bros. En cuanto a sus ataques, sólo se han revelado unos cuantos de sus ataques normales. En cuanto a movimientos especiales, ya han sido confirmados todos incluyendo un nuevo Smash Final; la Succionaentes. También se conocen sus burlas, las cuales son aparentemente las mismas que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Curiosidades *Luigi es el único personaje del primer Super Smash Bros. que no aparece en la intro de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos